My Twilight fanfiction story
by Megan-Volturi
Summary: I've made my own Twilight fanfiction. It's about Megan who gets into the supernatural world. You follow her through all her experiences...  I also have an account on deviantart: www.new-writer.
1. Chapter 1

Megan's story starts when Edward, Bella, and Alice leave the Volturi hall guided by Demetri. At that moment they see a crowd of tourists walking toward the large doors of the hall which they just left. They already heard the Volturi had an appointment and that they would be there soon. The group is guided by the secretary. The tourists follow her. Not knowing what is lying ahead. At the end of the group, there is a girl. She has blond hair. Blue eyes. Alice and Edward look at her. Bella doesn't know what's going on, but there is something with that girl. When the tourists go inside the hall, the doors close behind them. Bella, Edward an Alice hear screams coming out of the hall. Behind the doors the Volturi enjoy their meal. Only this one girl is still standing. Even the secretary doesn't live any more. The girl's eyes are wide open. She is in shock. She can't move at all. Then Aro comes forward. "So, and who are you?" he asks. "Me…Megan" she stutters. "Alright now, Megan," Aro says. He watches her. Megan still can't move at all. Aro's eyes turn black. Like all the good in his eyes just was swept away by hunger. Hunger he never felt before. He wants to drink her blood so much, he almost can't hold himself. Aro isn't the only one trying to know himself. All the other vampires in the hall have trouble behaving themselves. Aro turns around and looks at the other vampires. He turns back to Megan, who can move a bit now. Then Aro reaches for her hand. He grabs her hand. In a split second he sees all her thoughts. Aro can see everything that ever occurred in her life. She lives a very solitary life. No family. They died long ago. No friends. They found her weird. Just all by herself. Nobody would ever miss her if she would transform into a vampire. Or died.


	2. Chapter 2

He seems surprised. When he lets her hand go, his thirst only increases. On the other side, there is something with this girl. "I guess that I first have to find out before we make a big mistake," says Aro while backing up. "First, I want some of your blood." Megan is terrified. Somehow, she wouldn't be missed. On the other hand, she still has dreams. She would like to live her life. All by her own. She is scared as hell, but she also knows he won't really bite her for now. Aro looks at her. From Felix, Aro gets a knife. Megan is terrified. When she turns around and tries to get to the door, Felix and Demitri catch her and make her stop. They take her to Aro, who is standing in the middle of the hall. They push Megan down on her knees. Her body gets shaky. Aro gets closer. His eyes are like black holes. All of a sudden he doesn't look so nice any more. Then he removes her hair from her left shoulder. He also slowly removes her vest. Aro's eyes get bigger and bigger. He can't hold himself any longer. In her shoulder, he gently puts the knife on her shoulder. Megan feels her heart beating in her throat. She begins to sweat a little and she is terribly hot. Then Aro moves the knife over her shoulder, making a cut. It hurts, but it isn't compared to what she is going to feel when Aro gives in to his lust. He puts his mouth on the cut. Megan feels her blood streaming. Her heart goes wild. She closes her eyes and leans her head backward. It feels like al her veins aren't holding it. Her eyes go wide open. It hurts so much. She tries to escape. Demitri and Felix hold on her tight. When Aro gets of, they let her arms go. She directly falls forward. Aro stares at her. "What is this that I feel?" he asks himself. Then he looks at his hands. And then he looks at Jane. He feels power running throughout his body.


	3. Chapter 3

Then he looks at Megan. "I remember…" he almost whispers to himself. Megan tries to get on her feet. She feels eye's staring at her. It gives you a suppressed feeling. It makes you nervous. . She looks up. Jane is looking at her. An ice-cold fever rushes over her back. "Where are they talking about? Remember what?" Megan asks herself in mind. As she stands up, she puts of her vest. She rips her sleeve off and wraps it around the cut. "We are unbelievably lucky that we found you again. I've made a huge mistake in the past, but this time I'll definitely do the right thing" Aro says to Megan. The question marks above her head only increase. Where the hell is the guy talking about? "Change her, now you have the chance." Caius demands. "It will happen tomorrow. First thing in the morning. Give the girl some air!" Aro says with his friendly smile. Megan can't say a word. She tries to say something but nothing is coming out of her mouth. "Jane, be a sweetheart and show Megan her room." Aro asks. "Yes, Master" Jane answers emotionless. Megan follows her while she walks to the large doors. When Jane closed the doors behind her Megan asks: "What do you want from me? What are you going to do with me?" "Well, I guess you will discover tomorrow, won't you?"  
>Jane opens a door. When Megan walks into a dark room, a wave of warm, tight air fills her lungs. She has to cough. "Enjoy your last night." Jane says before she locks the door. Megan walks further into the room when she sees that it's an old bedroom. She stops at some windows. When she opens the curtains, a flash of light sneaks into the room. All of a sudden the room seems light. Outside, she sees roofs of the old buildings of Volterra. She can't escape. For now. She turns around. In corners of the room, spiders managed to catch some mosquitoes with their dusty webs. The bed is like you see in costume drama movies very often. Opposed to the bed there stands an old writing desk and bookshelf. Old books stand next to each other and it looks like they haven't been touched for centuries. A red, orange like light shines into the room. Its sunset. Megan sits on the bed and strokes over the linen quilt. It's so soft. She lets herself fall on her back. The ceiling has wooden beams. She closes her eyes several times. Then her eyes close and stay closed until next sunrise.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Megan opens her eyes. She thought she heard something. Her slowly close again. Then she hears something else. The door of her room unlocks. Megan turns on her back so she can see who's coming in. it's Alec. "Aro expects you" Alec says with his almost bored voice. Megan nods and gets of the bed. Alec leaves the room again. Megan follows him. On their way to the Volturi hall, they pass some stained glass windows. Another lovely day. The Tuscany sun already showed up at the blue sky. However, Megan isn't that happy. This isn't going to such a lovely day for her. She feels anxious. A reflection of herself in the window shows her some dark blue rings under her eyes. The large doors are in sight. Fear rushes through her body. Alec opens the doors. Aro wears a black cloak, just like the others in the hall. While Alec walks in, Aro stands up from his throne. "Good morning. Come in dear." Aro says to lure her in. Megan just stands in front of the doorstep. She isn't really planning to go inside. She won't surrender. "Come on."Aro asks with his just to friendly face. Megan shakes her head. No. she won't go in. "Don't be scared. Your second life is about to begin." That was the drip. Megan steps forward and closes the doors with a loud bang. She turns around. She makes a run for it. She runs as fast as she can. When running up the square, she bumps into some tourists.  
>"Find her." Aro says with a dead serious voice. "Demetri goes to the room where Megan spent the night. Her smell is clear. Enough to track her down everywhere she goes.<br>In Forks, Alice stares to the wall. A future sight. She sees the girl they saw in Volterra with the group of tourists. She gets bitten by Aro. She survives. Edward reads Alice's mind. Edward runs to Carlisle and tells him what Alice saw. "Contact her".  
>Megan sees some Italian guys standing near the fountain. One of them owns a scooter. She needs to get out of here. She walks towards them. She starts a flirt. "Stupid, foolish Italians," she thinks. "Nice scooter," she says to the guy with a soft, tempt voice. "Thank you. Thank you. " he says. "Can I try it for a sec?" Megan asks. "Of course you can!" She gets on the scooter and starts it. She lets it roar a few times and then drives away. Before the guys noticed, she had already left. While maneuvering through the small streets, Megan realized she just escaped death, or at least a second, forever life. Then Edward appears in front of her. He scared the crap out of her. She almost caused an accident. "You can come to Forks, Washington. We can help you." Edward says and disappears. She has nowhere to go and if he says he can protect her against those bloodsuckers, she goes to Forks.<br>When she reaches the airport, she dumps the scooter somewhere and goes in. it's quite a big airport. She stops at an information screen about leaving planes in the next hours. The next plane to Forks airport leaves in three hours.  
>"She comes." Edward informs the Cullen family. She will be here within 12 hours. "Nice, but what are we going to do with her?"Rosalie asks. "Carlisle used to be a Volturi member. Her probably knows what Aro is planning to do." Alice answers. "Yes, maybe. Besides, I would like to know what is so special about her that the Volturi sees potency in her."Carlisle concludes.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Megan wakes up. She has been sleeping all the way to Forks, and had a terrible nightmare. It almost feels like she has a hangover. She opens the window next to her. It rains. Some ice crystals are on the glass. The plane starts to descend. She looks at her shoulder and removes the sleeve she ripped off earlier. The cut already healed a bit. Her skin is blue around the wound. A shock rushes trough the plane. They have touched the ground. When they reach the terminal everybody stands up to get their luggage out off the small cabinets above their head. Megan squeezes herself through the passengers. When she gets out of the plane, Edward, Carlisle and Alice are already waiting for her. Megan recognizes Edward. "Hello." Megan says a bit hesitating. "Welcome. I'm Carlisle." They shake each other's hands. He looks at Edward for just a moment. When they walk to the exit, Edward and Carlisle walk up front. "Welcome to Washington. My name is Alice." "Thank you. I'm Megan." She says with something that looks a bit like a fake smile, but it doesn't stick out. When they get outside rain pours out of the sky. Megan looks at Alice. Her eyes are gold. Just like Carlisle and Edward. They are vampires too, but there is a significant difference between them and the vampires in Volterra. They are nice to her and want to help her out, although that is impossible. She can't be helped. Megan looks at the ground. A tear rolls over her cheek. Alice puts her arm around her and says: "Don't worry, you're safe here." Megan looks at Alice with a hardened face. "I'm not, and you know it. The Volturi will find me, eventually." Alice looks at Megan. She doesn't know an answer to that. Carlisle looks over his back. "We're almost there." When get into the car, Megan and Alice take place on the back seat. The whole time Megan stares out of the window. Dark, densed clouds fill the sky. Large drips of water fall out of them and it's probably going to thunder too. In the car is a cold silence and it stays that way till they arrive at the Cullen residence. "We're home." Carlisle says and stops the car. Megan is the last one coming out of the car. She runs to the veranda trying not to get wet. Carlisle opens the door and guides her inside. Edward doesn't come with them. He has to go to Bella. While walking into the living room, Megan get anxious. "This is the Cullen family."Carlisle says while walking to Esme. A whole house full of vampires. How could she possibly survive this? "He… Hello, I'm Megan." She says. They all introduce themselves to her. Rosalie especially doesn't look very happy. They don't seem to be thirsty to her blood, although Jaspers eyes did turn black when she came closer to him.

"She is in Forks, together with the Cullens, Master." Demetri reports Aro. "Alright, she is with Carlisle. Excellent."He says while rubbing his hand together. "Send them a letter. I want to see Carlisle and Megan."

A few days passed. Megan feels a lot more comfortable. She met Bella too. Megan told the Cullens what happened in Volterra exactly. She is now driving back to the Cullen residence with Bella. They have been to a movie together. When they arrive, it begins to get dark. Megan had quite some fun today. She likes Bella and the rest of the family. When they come in, they hear Carlisle talking. "We've got to go…" Megan looks confused and so is Bella. They walk further into the house. The conversation becomes more clear. "The Volturi won't accept a no." "They can't make you" "Yes they can. They will send Jane or Caius or something." Megan and Bella now walk into the living room. The Cullens are in some kind of circle. Carlisle hold a letter in his hands. On the floor lays a envelope, with on it the Volturi family weapon. "Who has to go to Italy?"Bella asks while greeting Edward. "Megan and I" Carlisle says with a serious face. Megan scares. "We have to." Megan runs out of the house. "Are we going to follow her?" Emmett asks. "I'll go." Carlisle says with a soft but serious voice.


	6. Chapter 6

Carlisle walks to the back of the house. There, he finds Megan sitting on the veranda. He stands next to her. "Let's have a little talk."Megan gets up. They walk into the forest. At one point they stop walking. Megan sits down on a large tree branch sticking out of the ground. "How old are you?" he asks. "Sixteen. Almost seventeen." She says. "You look a bit older." He says with a smile. Megan smiles too. "And you look a lot younger."  
>Carlisle is serious again. "We have to go to the Volturi. If we don't go, they will come to us." He says. Megan sighs. "I know, but what are they going to do with me? Why me?" she asks with an almost desperate voice. Carlisle doesn't answer. It looks like he almost avoids her question. "I know it isn't a nice picture you draw for yourself, but there are also some good things about being a vampire. Eventually, it even gets easy. Once your friends and family passed away, you can move freely in your neighborhood. "<br>Megan sighs. She looks up. "I don't have any family of friends left."  
>Carlisle looks confused. "How so?"<br>"Fine I'll tell you." She says eventually.  
>"Up until three years ago, I lived near New York. I didn't liked it there. I got bullied at school, my parents weren't very nice either. Then, my mom and dad decided they wanted to move to Italy. So I had to come with them. While looking for a house, we got a message that my dad's brother died. He had a stroke. I didn't have any grandparents. They all died before I was born. My mom didn't have any brothers or sisters, my dad only had his brother."<br>Carlisle is silent. He really feels with her.  
>"Then, we moved to Italy. They found a lovely house in Tuscany. Unfortunately, it happened to be Volterra."<br>Carlisle swallows. He almost can't believe that she used to live near the Volturi.  
>"Hell broke loose. I didn't have any friends, again. There was nothing to do. I was bored to death. I hung around the square fountain. I kind of strayed through Volterra.<br>On a day, my parents had to return to New York to close off some last things there. Only then I didn't realized, it would be the last time I would have seen them. The plain they were in crashed into the ocean. Their bodies were found thirty miles off shore. I was alone. Alone in a stupid place in Italy. I continued my life there though. I began to see it as a home after a while. I loved the sun. the warmth. And then, on that day Edward, Alice and Bella saw me, I had just decided to take a look at all the beautiful buildings."  
>A tear rolls over Megan's cheek. Carlisle puts an arm around her. "I miss them so much." She cry's.<br>"I understand." He says. "But, you've got to come with me to Volterra. We have no choice. See it this way: If you are a vampire, you could join my family."  
>Megan smiles. "I'm honored."<br>They stand up. They walk back to the house.  
>"It is an impressive story you just told me"<br>"It isn't a story, it's my life."  
>"Thank you Carlisle." She says before they go inside.<br>"You're welcome" he says with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Esmé wakes Megan. "Good morning." She whispers. Megan gets up. She has been in a deep sleep. The bright sunlight shines into the living room. Megan can barely open her eyes. She smiles. "Good morning. Thank you for waking me up." "You're welcome" Esmé smiles. "You're couch is quite comfortable actually."  
>Esmé laughs and gives Megan her plane ticket. "Thank you."<p>

When Carlisle and Megan arrive in Volterra, it's still dark. The square is dark. There are no tourists around. When they get near the clock tower, the wooden doors open. Jane stands in the middle of the half opened doors. She looks at Carlisle, then at Megan and back again. She turns around and walks away while Carlisle and Megan follow her silently. When they get into the Volturi hall, Aro stands up and holds his hands together. "Ah… there you are. Welcome." He says with a smile.  
>Megan looks around. Just now she notices that there used to be a lot of daylight shining into the hall. Now only a lot of candles flicker their lights through the large hall.<br>Aro walks toward Carlisle. As usual, he reads Carlisle's mind. Then the approaches Megan. "May I?"  
>Megan gives him her hand. He takes it with pleasure and stares her into her eyes. "Wonderful! You´re ready." He says after a while.<br>Megan swallows once. Aro looks up and rubs his hand together. " Now then, Demetri…"  
>Demetri rushes toward her, luckily for her, she sees him coming, although it is just a blur. That way, she managed to avoid him. She walks backwards toward the Volturi thrones, trying to predict another attempt to catch her.<br>Aro stands almost next to Carlisle, watching the show.  
>Then Megan reaches the rung. Demetri strikes again. Megan ducks away and tries to knock him over. Unfortunately, that doesn't help at all. Her leg hurts, but it isn't broken of fractured. She stands up. She sighs and tries to do another step backward. She trips over the rung. Caius quickly gets up and catches her before she falls. Then he doesn't let her go anymore. He holds her hostage. Caius makes her walk toward Demetri slowly. He holds her in a position that she holds her head leaned back. Her head is almost leaning on Caius' shoulder. Only then she doesn't seem to notice that she is in a very dangerous position. She is close. To close. It took her about two steps to notice it too. "No… No please! Don't!" She begs Caius.<br>"Stop!"  
>Carlisle made it in time.<br>Caius looks up. "Don't interfere!"  
>"Let me change her." Carlisle says in an attempt to save her.<br>Aro looks at him. He laughs loudly. "What a show!"  
>Megan is exhausted. The tension robs a lot of energy, although it isn't quite over yet. She managed to relax a bit, but not too much. Her head now leans on Caius' shoulder. She breaths rapidly. She turns her head a little. She can now see Caius' face. He looks very calm, but angry.<br>"Alright, Carlisle. Make your preparations and we'll see you when it's done."  
>Caius lets go of Megan and she makes a little run toward Carlisle.<br>Felix guides them to Megan's bedroom. When he leaves, they put on some candles, although the sun is about to get up.  
>Megan sits on the edge of the bed. She looks quite anxious at Carlisle. "Let's get it over with."<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Carlisle grabs a chair and places it next to the bed. He sighs. "Are you entirely sure? It can't be turned back." He asks. Megan swallows once. "No."  
>She gets of the bed and walks toward the window. The sun comes up. A red, orange like light shines on her face. "From here you can see my house." Megan says after a while. Carlisle gets up and stands next to her. He looks over her shoulder as she points out of the window. A light breeze streams in out of the open window and rushes though her hair and blows out three candles. Carlisle sees an old tall house with a French balcony. The walls are sandstone brown with white small ornaments on the front. "It's truly beautiful."<br>"And quite large too" Megan adds. She smiles and sighs and lets herself fall on the bed. Carlisle turns around and takes place on the chair. Megan turns on her side. "I can't do this. I'm to frightened about what will happen to me."  
>"Then I won't change you. I'll only do it if you really want it." He says with a calm but serious voice.<br>"Thank you." She says and falls asleep.

After about half an hour, the door suddenly opens. Megan wakes up and Carlisle gets of his chair. Caius walks into the room. Megan gasps. She sits straight up on the bed. It amazes Carlisle. Caius doesn't leave the hall very often. "Is she changed?" Caius asks with a determent voice.  
>"No." Carlisle answers quickly.<br>"Carlisle, you may leave now. Megan, you come with me."  
>Megan swallows once and looks at Carlisle.<br>"Hurry now. Carlisle, you make sure Bella changes soon too. Megan, come on." Caius orders.  
>Megan gets of the bed and Caius walks out of the room. Megan has to follow. "I'm sorry." Carlisle says just before she gets out of sight.<br>Caius walks quite fast. Megan almost can't keep up. He looks over his shoulder. He stops and waits until Megan walks in front of him. She feels his eyes poring into her back. She is scared. Not only because she knows something bad is going to happen, but also because she is so close to Caius again. Caius, a man without mercy. He won't hesitate to bite her. That's for sure. Though, there is something else. It feels different than fear. She has been close to Aro several times, but she didn't feel the same as when she is close to Caius.  
>They get to the large doors. Megan opens them. Caius closes them again. "Well, well. Carlisle couldn't do it, could he?" Aro notes.<br>Megan takes a deep breath. Caius stands next to her. "Let's change her now. You see what happens when we offer second chances." "That's true." Aro says with a sad voice. All of a sudden he is dead serious again. "Change her now!" he demands.


	9. Chapter 9

I didn't expect this. Aro is so confident. Too confident. From that point everything went really slow, although my mind has never rushed this fast. I do some steps backward in an attempt to see and analyze every vampire. Marcus. Just sitting in his throne looking at me. He always looks so sad. I almost feel pity for him. I don't really see him as a real threat, although Carlisle explained me he can see bond between people.  
>Alec. Staring at me with his burgundy eyes. He seldom takes any action or says something. I don't know…<br>Jane. I never really liked her. It feels like there is electricity between us. Some kind of opposing magnets, but maybe it's just natural to her. I don't know what it is exactly. She just seems like a small, quite young girl to me but she must posses a hell of a power I can't imagine right now. Carlisle told me everything about every vampire of the Volturi, but when we came to Jane, Alice who wanted to do some shopping with me cut us off. I feel something different too… I just, hate her. Maybe that is natural. It's like we just can't live aside each other without watching and controlling one another constantly. I've got to admit, she truly scares me.  
>Caius. Standing about thirty feet away from me gives me chills over my back. The sadist who will kill me, or change me is standing not that far away from me at all. The only thing that calms me down a little is the fact that he doesn't posses any special ability aside his usual vampire powers. Still his eyes try to creep into my mind. Only his appearance scares me enough to let me gasp for air.<br>Demetri. Looking at me with something that looks like a little smile. I kind of like him. His tracking abilities are very impressive. It looks like he's ready to strike. It's almost like he's aiming so I won't escape from his strike again. I just was terribly lucky that time.  
>Felix. Standing by the door. Just a bit relaxed too, but he's also looking at me like he doesn't trust me, or something. As I'm almost staring at him too with my large blue eyes, makes him grin. He's a funny guy I think. Like the good guy in those police series. One with mercy. The only thing that kind of bothers me is his incredible strength. At this point I'm really glad Carlisle told me some things about their powers.<br>Aro. Also about thirty feet away from me. In his case, he's too close than I prefer. The feeling that I can't hide anything from him is indescribable. With his large red eyes, he looks at me like there are no boundaries anymore. No reason not to change or kill me. Killing me is clearly not an option because they need me. I'll become their new secret weapon. I have to be honest with myself. I wouldn't really mind. I'll be just as important as Jane and Alec are. Maybe even more.  
>All of a sudden all of my thoughts drop. I kind of let them fall on the ground. My body stuns. Then, I see Aro, Caius, Felix and Demetri coming for me.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

It's over. All of them are coming for me, almost in slow-motion. My body is stunned. I can't move a muscle. I'm only able to close my eyes. I don't want to see them slaughtering me. I squeeze my eyes together. Then, I feel a light breeze. I'm too scared to open my eyes yet, but I already know who is in front of me. Only one person in the world could save me like this. Carlisle. "Stop! Are you really that unable to contain self-control?" Carlisle! I open my eyes. Carlisle is standing in front of me with his back facing me. I also see Caius, Felix, Demetri and Aro standing five feet away from Carlisle. They are closer that I thought. A girl stands by the door. She has light brown hair and red eyes. "I'm sorry Master. I couldn't hold him from entering." She says with a serious face looking mad at Carlisle. "It's okay Chelsea. Thank you. We'll handle it. Or… Just stay here for now." Aro answers. She looks at me and then takes place next to the door when Felix stood before he made his move. Carlisle turns his head around to take a look at me. "Are you alright?" he asks. "Yeah, I'm fine." I answer, although I don't know if that's entirely true.  
>"How dare you to interfere?"Caius asks furious. "Are you really planning to turn this girl into a vampire while you know she might lose her precious blood?" Carlisle asks calmly.<br>I look at his hand. He's holding an old book. It must be from the old bookshelf in my room. Then I look at Aro who walked toward Chelsea while Carlisle shows Caius the old book and whispers something in his ear. I don't trust this. Carlisle obviously doesn't want to tell me something. I look at Aro again. He and Chelsea are both looking at me and I wonder what they are planning. Felix and Demetri take place next to me. Caius nods and looks at Aro while he comes closer. "Well, Carlisle. I hope you have a good reason for this." Aro says while Caius whispers something into his ear too. I wonder why Carlisle saved me. Unfortunately, I don't think he can do it again. Aro looks surprised and looks at me with his big red eyes. He is even smiling a bit. This isn't looking good. Now he looks a bit disappointed. "We've got to deliberate first." Aro says. "Carlisle is right. There is too much risk."  
>"Where are you talking about?" I ask. "It's about your future." Carlisle answers with a kind voice. I'm confused. Why can't he tell me anything? What has he got to do with this. I know Carlisle once was a Volturi member too, but I just don't get it. I get angry. I can feel it. It's toward Carlisle. "Carlisle… what's going on?" "I can't tell you now." He answers. "C'mon Carlisle, please?"I beg him. All of a sudden he seems so cold to me. Not the Carlisle I used to like. A different person, although I don't want to feel it that way. It feels like I can't control my thoughts anymore. I look at the others in the hall. Nobody says a word. They all look at me except Jane. She looks at Chelsea. It makes me nervous. "Carlisle!" I shout. He looks me in the eyes. His gold, warm eyes don't seem so nice. Cold. No feelings. But I don't understand. Why don't I like him anymore? I don't want this. I'm really starting to freak out now. Sweat drops appear at my forehead. My mind goes crazy. Why? Felix and Demetri hold my arms and drag me to the door. I'm not cooperating at all. I'm crying. Tears fall on the stone floor while I look at Carlisle and Aro. Carlisle seems so dark and evil to me. It hurts. Just before the large wooden doors shut in front of my face I see Chelsea staring at me. She has something to do with this. No doubt. I also see Aro and Carlisle turning their back at me to deliberate about something I don't know and maybe, maybe I just don't want to know about what's going to happen to me. I don't want to know how much worse it's going to get.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Felix and Demetri hold me in a tight grip so I can't do anything. Still in shock, I just cooperate. "Can you let me go now?" I ask them irritated. They let me go and immediately I can feel more blood streaming into my arms. I feel so angry. And I still don't know why exactly. When we get to my room, Felix and Demetri follow me inside. I'm pacing through the room. All the frustration crops together. This goes on for several minutes when I suddenly notice Felix and Demetri are still there. I ignore them. They are part of what makes me angry right now. Carlisle and the Volturi. Why are they doing this to me? I'm going to change. That's all clear. But why did Carlisle save me from that a moment ago? Why does he want to deliberate? What is so important? At that moment I remember what Aro said before. My blood made him feel stronger… Is that it? Am I not able to be a vampire? I sigh and keep pacing next to my bed. I stop and put my hands in my hair. I feel all sweaty. With my left hand I wipe the small drops from my forehead. Then I look at the two vampires standing in my room. "Can't you just leave?" "We have our orders."Felix answers.  
>I moan. Why can't they just leave me alone? Out of frustration I kick the large old bed. The two vampires seem more alert now. I quickly walk toward the writing desk. I pick up an old Greek figurine. I hold it in my hands for about a second. I notice the Greek woman I hold in my hand looks like Chelsea. I throw it in Demetri's direction. It ends up just inches next to his head. Of course it wouldn't have made any difference if I hit him. He probably wouldn't have felt it anyway. They quickly walk toward me. I don't care what they are going to do with me. I just don't feel fear anymore. Just get it over with. I only feel anger. So much anger. Adrenaline rushes through my body. I don't even feel intimidated when Felix stands right in front of me with mad eyes. Felix holds me in a grip and lets me face Demetri. He looks at me with arrogance. Like he's so superior to me. In some way it's true. I'm just a weak human. One move of his finger could easily kill me. I try to break free from Felix' hold. Of course it's useless. "You aren't going to calm down a bit are you?" Demetri asks while looking me into my eyes. "F**k off!" I almost roar in his face. "Fine, they we'll do it the other way." He answers. I feel a hard knock in my neck. Then my eyes turn black.<p>

I slowly open my eyes. It's dark in the room. The curtains are closed and there aren't any candles burning. I'm with my back toward the end of the bed. "Good morning."I suddenly hear coming from behind me. It's Demetri. "Good morning." I answer. I can't see him. He probable stands next to the bed or something. I don't care. It doesn't matter to me. There is only one thing that doesn't seems entirely right to me. I can't think clearly. Or the opposite. Maybe I can see everything clear. Transparent. My mind isn't freaking out anymore. Demetri must have…. "What is it you gave me?" I ask calmly. Demetri grins. "Muscle relaxers and something to calm your mind down. It's funny to see how venerable humans are." He answers.  
>I sigh. "why am I tied?" "Just in case. For a human you were quite dangerous yesterday."<br>I grin. "Sorry for that." Sorry? What am I saying. I'm not sorry… whatever.  
>He frees me and my arms just fall next to my body. I try to get on my feet but as soon as I'm standing, I fall down again. I can't get up by myself. Because I'm lying on my back I can see him coming closer. He picks me up. I lie in his arms. I feel helpless. Suddenly I remember. "Are they still deliberating?" "Yes." He answers me without emotion. I look him in his eyes. Cold, proud, serious. A complete summary of what I see in his eyes. He puts my on the old bed. I still can't move a lot. I fall asleep again. I have a nightmare but it almost seems real. I see the Voturi and Carlisle standing around something that looks like an ancient altar. It looks like I'm flying around them. When I'm high enough, I can see myself laying on it. My eyes are closed. My skin is pale. I also notice that my hair is slightly lighter than it is now. It's like I've been on a sun vacation. I open my eyes. Ember. Almost glowing. Aro gives me his hand to help me on my feet. Caius puts a necklace around my neck and I give Carlisle a hug. I don't seem mad at him at all. The image blurs and I see Chelsea staring at me. I feel hatred. Then I see Jane and I feel pain like I've never felt before.<br>The image switches. I see my new self standing in the hall. I wear a black cloak and high heels. In front of me stands a woman with red curly hair. She smiles at me and then fades away.


	12. Chapter 12

I wake up. Again, it's very dark. It's night this time though. I'm so calm. So self conscious. In total control of myself. I can move again. I place my feet next to the bed and stand up. Then I open and close the door of the room behind my back.

I hear someone opening the door. Aro appears from behind them. Alec and Chelsea close the doors again but stay out of the large room. It's smaller than the Volturi hall though. Aro comes closer. I'm sitting in a dark brown wooden chair. I grin. "It's truly impressive how Chelsea set me up against Carlisle." I say. Aro seems to smile a bit. "Two full days of sleep must have been very nice for you."  
>I'm surprised. Two whole days of sleep. I guess I needed it. "Yes it did." I answer him slowly.<p>

My legs are crossed. My arms rest on the arms of the chair. Aro stands still in the middle of the room. I stand up and slowly walk toward him. I begin to feel butterfly's in my belly. I give him my hand and he takes it with pleasure. He smiles at me still holding my hand. "Wonderful." He says with a low voice.  
>He comes a bit closer. We stand face to face now. For a few seconds we stare into each other's eyes. With my other hand I gather my hair together and move it to one side of my neck. Everything goes slowly. This is such an intense moment. I know what's going to happen now. And at this moment I actually really want it to happen. I feel a bond between us. Chelsea. Maybe. Probably. Of course. But not everything. I'm doing this too. I want this. For real. His eyes. The red milky color gets replaces by black clouds. He rises his hand and carefully touches my cheekbone. His hands are cold and hard but soft on the other side. Gently he strokes down to my jawbone. He's luring me into his trap. And I'm just totally falling for it. I don't want to protest. He definitely uses his charms in a perfect way. He knows exactly how to play this. He's done it before.<p>

I do one step forward. I can feel his breath now. Also very cold. Like an icy breeze. Just like his marble skin. I'm falling for it. Totally. No doubt. I put my right arm in his neck. He puts his around my waist. His hand descends along my throat. Our heads move closer. His lips almost touch my skin but before they do he first descends his head a bit too. His hard lips touch my throat. My breathing stocks. It's uneven. I put my arm tighter around his neck. Our chests touch. I feel him opening his mouth. I close my eyes.  
>Then I feel nothing. I can't hear either. It feels like I'm just standing like this. Like Aro isn't there. Alec. Perfect. Absolutely perfect. It's such a strange feeling. Like a dream. Better than that. I once heard people who had a stroke felt like they were in heaven. Everybody was nice and gentle. The world was in peace. I think this is what they feel. Exactly this. No pain. No hurt. Just a perfect world. No war. No hatred. I think this is what it feels like. Heaven. If it even exists. I guess I'll never be able to find out. I don't mind. This is better. I want to feel like this for ever.<p>

I can feel him. Only a little bit, but I can feel his black long hair between my fingers. Slowly my senses return. My eyes flash open. Red. Pain fills my body. Every cell seems like burning! I scream. Heaven just turned into hell. It literally feels like Satan is stabbing me with his trident. My body protests against Aro's grip. My muscles contrast all together. Pain like hell. Why? Aro's face is close to mine. I can see it. A drip of my last blood is in the corner of his mouth. His face is smooth. My image is blurry and grey like. I'm in a burning hell. If he didn't hold me right now I would be curled on the ground. It feels like my mind will explode within seconds. My fingers almost scratch into Aro's skin. He seems satisfied though.  
>My eyes feel like popping out of my skull. Pain all over my body. Even my little toe is suffering. While I scream I cry too. No tears though. My mind is crying. I can't take this. Not this. I'm not able to pay this price for immortality. I look him in the eyes. I see him suffering too. He feels bad for me. "AAAHH!" I scream again.<p>

My breathing stops. With my other hand I grab my throat. I need air! My throat burns like an inferno. My head is pressed against Aro's shoulder. I move my hand to the place where Aro bit me. It awfully stings when I touch it.

The doors of the room open. Caius rushes through it first. Behind him the guard appears. My image turns red again. My eyeballs are spinning. "Let her go Aro!" I hear Caius demand together with the humming in my ears.  
>Aro let me go and I fall on the ground. My left side where I land on stings like my neck. My legs curl up to my chest. I can see the guard looking at me. "Why is she feeling pain Alec?"Aro asks.<br>"I can't. I'm actually helping her now, but the pain is too great to let it fade away completely." Alec answers.  
>Aro hums.<p>

I hold both my hands in my neck now. Another scream. I actually want to lose consciousness. I don't want to…. "Ghaaa!" I scream.  
>I look at Jane. She seems satisfied. Staring at me. This is worse than hell! The pain actually doubles.<p>

"This is going to take a while." I hear Caius say.  
>The whole guard except for Aro leaves the room. He's looking how I'm suffering here. The pain reduced a bit again. It returned to the 'Satan stabbing me' feeling. I'm stretched on the ground. Sometimes I roll on my belly and back on my back. My heart is beating so fast that I'm close to dying. Heat rushes through it. Satan's heat. His inferno is aimed at my heart. For sure.<p>

I have no sense of time. It feels like I'm lying here for a whole day now. I'm not sure. It could also be just five minutes… Another flame though my heart. It pumps slower. Every contraction hurts more. I'm kneeling with my head almost touching my legs. Both my hands grab my chest. In the corner of my eyes I can see Aro moving around. He's observing me. No priority now.

The pain is finally easing up a little. Burning heat. I don't know how long though. It feels like weeks. It's less worse now. My heart beats very slowly. My muscles constantly shock. My sight is blurry grey like. No clear image. My ears still hum. Like one thousand bees nesting in my head. Like running flames in the wind.

Wait a second…. No heartbeat. I listen carefully and feel my chest. No. Nothing. The pain is gone. The humming too. I don't dare to open my eyes. Not yet. I hear clearly. Aro stands up. I feel his hands picking me up from the ground. I move along with him. I put both my hands around his neck. One of his hands touches my jawbone. It isn't cold. "Open your eyes dear."He kindly asks.  
>I open them. I see his face close to mine. "It's over."<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

His skin was warm. Actually, we were exactly the same temperature.  
>We looked into each other's eyes. What I saw immediately surprised me. My image was very detailed. I can see every color in Aro's eyes. Every line, every dot.<br>I do one step away from him. I looked at his whole face. It's smooth. His marble skin hasn't got a bump.

I turn my face to the right. The wooden chair. I can see every line in the wood. Every curve. I touch the arm of the chair. My senses are so sensitive. I turn around to see the whole room and all its details until my image crosses Aro again.

He slowly walks to me. His hand disappears in his pocket and when it appears again he holds a golden necklace. " Megan, dear, will you join me? You will be such an addition to the Volturi." Aro says with a delighted voice. I look at the necklace. The Volturi crest slowly spins around. There is a dark red stone in it. I can see thousands of colors shining through the ruby. Aro stands close to me again. He touches my cheek and although I didn't answer, he puts it around my neck. I smile and so does he.

I'm admiring the necklace when I suddenly feel a inferno through my throat. I place one hand on it. Aro notices my reaction and says: "We'll go back to the hall and have diner there."  
>I nod.<p>

Together we walk to the door. When I open them the inferno gets worse. The smell of humans directly fills my lungs. I gasp. So…thirsty. Suddenly Felix grabs me and walks toward the hall. I hang over his shoulder. I can see Aro follow us. I try to break free and this time it almost works. I almost manage to get grid of Felix' tight grip. I see a tourist. I hiss. I'm surprised by the sound I make. I hear the door open behind me. No. I want that human! I bite Felix in his shoulder. He directly lets go and I dart toward the human. It surprises me that I want it so much. My instincts take over. I feel power flow through my body.  
>I do two steps and then I fall on the ground. Burning pain shoots throughout my body. I growl and all my muscles pull together. Felix quickly picks me up and closes the doors behind him.<p>

The pain stops. Felix puts me on the ground and I immediately fall on one knee. What was that? I look around. Jane. My eyes grow big. She has a creepy smile on my face.

I'm glad I didn't know that before. I only would have been terrified. I've always had a low pain boundary. Just the littlest thing hurts me. It's really annoying. I think that is one thing my vampire body has taken over. Judging from what I just felt, I still have that low pain boundary. I know exactly when I overreacted. After the pain disappears I can really judge if it hurt. In most cases it didn't really hurt. After the pain Jane just gave me, I can say this really hurt.

The large doors open again. Heidi walks toward me followed by a group of tourists…  
>"Enjoy your meal dear!" Aro says with a delighted voice folding his hands together.<p> 


End file.
